zodiac_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart Breaker
Warrior of the Harem Zodiac Code name: Heart Breaker Name: Zigmond Burnum Saunderson Civilian Alias: The Dragon of hearts Age: 18 Race: Half Japanese Half Puerto Rican Current occupation: none Current place of work: none Eyes: Indigo Hair: Brown Height: 5'6 Weight: 120 Chinese Zodiac: Greek Zodiac: Personal History Zigmond Burnum Saunderson is boy of mystery who has no recollection of his parents or a majority of his child hood for that matter. He is under the care of his archeologists aunt who has the poor boy travel around the world with her. Manly to exploit the boy's unexplained physical tributes. Like he was some sort of Monkey or Gorilla he has shown as great deal of inhuman stamina, agility, speed, and strength. Yet even though he cannot see remember his parents this boy's mind and heart is at peace. His presence is so innocent and pure even a female Crocodile can not help but instinctively want to protect him like he was her baby. Now due to the constant moving the poor boy has never met had any real friends until he day he meet Patiel Emrys Nogard. Harem Weapons 01 Asta Asta generally has a cheerful and hyperactive personality. He tends to shout to express his thoughts and is expressive of his goals, regardless of other people's opinions. This can be seen when he expressed his goal on becoming a Magic Emperor during the Magic Knights entrance exam, where he tells other people who disagree with him to be quiet. His strong tenacity intrigues Yami Sukehiro to recruit him into his ranks.[6] His strong determination also leads him to have a strong will to never give up and keep standing during a harsh battle, which was acknowledged by Magna Swing. Weapon form: 5th leaf Black clover grimour and Black Blue Robe Asta_Grimoire.png|The 5 Black Clover Anti-magic Grimoire 5a1bbe99cba948a4bce50001561c9d8b.jpg|Hamm...err um Sword Space? Asta_cut_magic.png|Cutting a wall of fire like chess..... Asta_Broadsword.png|Demon Slaying sword Z1FWKa.png.jpg|A Demon that devours dispair and defies fate Asta_finds_a_sword_in_the_dungeon.png|Demon-Dweller Sword maxresdefaultd.jpg|Ooooohh new toy 017fd.png|Anti-magic wave Aka the long distance 'NOPE' Asta_wielding_anti_magic_weapons.png|Duel Wielding like a Boss 008g.png 002b.png 02 Maruto Makoto He is an honest guy who cannot stand the idea of being unfairly treated, or that others being unfairly treated just because they lack abilties to defend themselves. Mostly this seems to be in reflection of being plucked from his world by a Selfish Goddess of Time and Space, Astena who only tossed him aside because he looked plain. It was his compassion and willingnes to out himself out for others that got him the attention of the Goddess of the God's eye, Liana and the Goddess of the Lake, Mireru. Weapon form: Wooden weapons, mostly logs 016k.jpg 015nj.jpg 010k.jpg 018.jpg 003.jpg 027.jpg 016h.jpg 03 Hiiro Okamura Hiiro.jpg 021x.png Hiiro is an arrogant man who follows his own path wherever he goes. He is extremely self-centered and only does something if it is useful or interesting to him or is given sufficient compensation for it. Despite the above, he is a good guy at heart. While he won't do something unless he gets something out of it, though in some cases he will do something then just say that they owed him one. He also has a soft spot for animals, especially dogs. Weapon form: The Katana, Piercer and word magic 025c.png c.png 04 Nagumo Hajime He was originally an weak and average person with a timid and tolerant personality, but with an extremely kind and gentle heart. While a bit of a "Herbivore", he had a special type of bravery and strength of heart that would allow him sacrifice his own dignity and well being to protect child from harm even though he was against great odds. After the betrayal of a classmate and falling in into an abyss, he began his descent to madness. The fear of dying and the pain of losing his arm coupled with days of starvation pushed him over the edge. His will to survive had made him become cruel and capable killing any person who wants to cause him misfortune or get in his way. He may be cruel, but he cares for his comrades. Weapon form: Donnor, Schlag but his greated weapon is his power to create Donner and Schlag.png|Donnor and Schlag motorbike.png 012j.png|Orkan 05 Hyoudou Issei High School DxD.jpg Ph1gQor.jpg Despite his pervertedness, he has attracted the following girls: Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, and Ravel. This is due to his kindness and unwavering determination of wanting to protect and help those who are important to him despite almost dying in the hands of his opponents. Weapon form: Sacred Gear, Boost Gear AKA Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet,. High-School-DxD-Cosplay-Prop-Hyoudou-Issei-Boosted-Gear.jpg tumblr_nldhipSDy21s1pzmeo1_500.gif tumblr_nldhipSDy21s1pzmeo4_500.gif tumblr_ojrle80H1B1smek6ko1_500.jpg tumblr_nm5kupPFqo1sk8j9mo1_500.gif 239563dz.jpg 61d9ee4d503bcea00636501af7d57a1d.jpg cosplay_hyoudou_issei_scale_mail___high_school_dxd_by_maysatria-d77ssg1.jpg cosplay_hyoudou_issei_scale_mail___high_school_dxd_by_maysatria-d7sx92h.jpg Issei_Balance_breaker_2.png balance_breaker_issei_2_by_ironoakman-dadif7r.png tumblr_nmb6t07r3K1sris8io1_500.gif Juggernaut_Drive_Issei_Render.png 06 Ernesti "Eru" Echavalier Ernesty_Echybarbaria.png 02Anime18m04s_Ernesti_Echevalier.png Tsubasa Kurata is reincarnated in this new parallel world as Ernesti "Eru" Echavalier, a boy born into a noble family. Tsubasa's previous otaku memories inspire Ernesti into creating his own Silhouette Knights in order to defend his kingdom. In his past life he was bright eyed programmer with an love for giant robot animal scale model building. Upon being reborn in a world where giant robots are built by magic he dreams of magic the ultimate Robot, the ultiame Silhoutte Knight. 1499450788311.png medium-clean.jpg Tasha_after_defeating_Rose.png wh__dark_tasha_by_makiri-d5frjq3.jpg Weapon form: twin Winchester magic staff and the Silhoutte Knight, Ikaruga 07 Yatzuki Nishizuru Yatzuki is a very good hearted person who works hard to provide for his family. Born with incredibe spirutal power but with orignal no formal training he goes into battle to defend those around him. He cares very little of his own safety and will push himselves to the limits so he can heal the wounds no medicine can. Weapon form: 4 yokai reishi and sacred wood sword 005j.png 015j.png 003_1490928048.png 08 Hundred: Kirasagi Hayato and his Hundred, Hien Hundred on 002ka.png 025jh.png 008.png 009.png 09 Negi Springfield Negi is a kind-hearted boy, with a very optimistic outlook toward life. Though he is just ten years old, he at times shows maturity far beyond his years much to the amazement and admiration of his older and rowdier students. Weapon form: Wizard staff, ring, and pactio book 10 Tigrevurmud Vorn As a man of valor and justice, Tigre tried to protect Alsace from any enemy threat, out of filial responsibility and love for his people rather than loyalty to the crown. Unlike Brune's other aristocrats and nobility, Tigre lived in an humble and frugal life and treated his people with respect and benevolence, as if they are his family and friends. Weapon form: Vorn Black Bow 11''' Kazehaya Kamito He appears to have been a loner by nature before joining the Academy, as even during his time as Ren Ashbell, he notes he did not have friends to rely on, and that it feels good to have Claire and the others around for that reason, he considers them an important part of his strength as well, having come to rely on teamwork to overcome his weakness. Weapon form: Est and Restia latest.png|Terminus Est 290px-Restia.png|Restia 12 Kusumi Chiharu He was a typlical laid back teen, easy going with a friendly demeanera and healthy young man interests. Sadly he'sa bit too relaxed as as he lazily responded to a late night but seemingly random text. This body is very compassionate and able to adapt to confrontations easily. Big or small he will face them directly and never regret his choice. Weapon form: Contract rings 027.png 005tt.png 009d.png 015t.png 13 Kenichi Shirahama/Kenshin Masaki in the white Seikijin When this is accessed Zigmond's body is coiled up in the raw energies of souls to completely covering their flesh as muscle mass is added. Growing in height making about 8'9" standing clad in armor suited for the number one disicple of Ryozanpaku. Like the black cat Zigmond only occupies a small portion of this form the rest filled with currents of the opposing energies coiled around like bag full of snakes. As their fail safe these energies will consume the host allowing the warrior spirits of the enraged Kenshi Masaki inside the black and white Seikijin not being able to tell friend from foe as it sought out to complete his mission. Unless the host is able to conquer this host will be struck down by the Choushin Tsunami, and Tokimi forcing the Harem Zodiac to be taken out of the picture. Main weapon: Like all Zodiac warriors Zigmond has a weapon on their person at all times but unlike the others their weapon is their link to the others in their possesion. For when the host transforms a pair of wrist guards made of an unknown metal form on his arms. On right guard one would find symbols 1-6 while 7-12 were on the left one with the 13th symbol remaining on their chestplate. So by pressing one of the symbols and throwing a punch with that arm the host will be able to punch open small hole in reality from which with the weapon selected will eject from. Stats Nephilim Power '''Telekinesis focused mostly on Gravitikinesis:: The ability to manipulate gravity and thus allowing him to mold the forces of motion and mater feely. Being able to compress and expell anything safely with in his reach of 10 feet. Expanding it further than 10 feet compromises defensive and offensive capabilities however it serves as an extension of his sences. It serves as sort of sonar that allows him to take in phenotype details of a his surroundings, going past illusions and taking in physical presence. Though if he focuses he can pull someone in to close the gape between them or force them to kneel due to an increase of the gravitational pull on them Bansho_Tenin_Anime.png|Pull/Attraction ShinraTensei.png|Push/stop Madara_Chibaku.png|leviate compress 1.jpg|Compress 1 compress 2.jpg|Compress 2 compress 3.jpg|Compress 3 1. KenichisMastersSmall.jpg Chousinyall.jpg Only Zigmond and the champions of the 12 spirits of her Zodiac can go in and out of the doors she summons. The only exception to this rule is rping asking special permission through The Choushin or God and it must be a full heart felt sincere performance. 2. Only Zigmond can use the weapons created by the transformed state of the 12 spirits, anyone attempting to touch them will end up being unable to unless trying to do disarm him. If a weapon is removed from their hand the host can summon it back to their hand thanks to the wrist guards weapon system. Category:Warriors Category:Project Horsemen Category:Nephilim Category:Love Powered Category:Friendship powered